It is not unusual for disk lock mechanisms to incorporate features so that locking a central disk drawer also locks adjacent drawers. However, these mechanisms have several disadvantages. First, it is impossible to tell at a glance whether the desk is, in fact locked even though its drawers are shut. The mechanism may be relatively complicated and expensive. Also, these mechanisms may not allow the side drawers to remain unlocked, while the central door is locked. Of course, drawers of a desk may be provided with individual locks, however, this calls attention to drawers containing especially important material. Furthermore, a plurality of locks may involve a plurality of keys which is inconvenient and can cause confusion. An especially conventional novel lock which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art mechanisms is described herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lock system for a desk drawer, door of a cabinet or the like which can be conveniently locked or unlocked, when an adjacent compartment drawer, door or the like is locked, but which will be unlocked when the adjacent drawer, door or the like is unlocked.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lock system for such a desk drawer or compartment door which is not visible from the exterior when locked, thus providing for improved security by not calling attention to the fact that it is locked.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a lock system which is visible exteriorly when unlocked, but invisible when locked, thus providing for improved security and additionally providing an external handle by which the drawer, door or the like may be opened, when it is unlocked.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lock system for a desk drawer, cabinet door or the like which may be unlocked when the drawer adjacent to it is locked.